youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gorgons
The Gorgons are the stunningly beautiful daughters of Medusa and Poisiden, and enemies of Arctica. Since the beheading of their mother, they have vowed to kill every male on the planet. Personality Masie Being the youngest, Masie is the quietest of the group and the shyest. She is even more beautiful that her other two sisters and she knows it. Although she is quiet, that doesn't keep her from being just as evil as her sisters. Masie shyness is usually a front to lure the most handsome guys to her so she can kill them. Ella Ella is loud, obnoxious, and demanding. Ella is the middle child and refuses to believe that the middle child will the one that is ignored. She hates being ignored. Ella has a fun-loving personality that draws you in and hooks you until it is too late. Ella rarely misses a chance to use her beauty to get a guy. Stephanie Stephanie is the oldest and the wisest of the three. She usually looks before she leaps and never makes a decision without first looking at all the consequences. She is cunning as well as beautiful and many guys have fallen for her mind more than they have for her beauty. History Early History The Young Gorgons were born when Poisoden took advantage of Medusa in Athena's temple thousands of years ago. Medusa had fled to the goddess's temple to escape and to pray to her for help. But Athena was disgusted by Medusa. She was jealous of Medusa's beauty and Medusa had also insulted her by telling everyone that she was more beautiful than Athena. To take revenge on Medusa, Athena let Poisiden take advantage of her. She also cursed Medusa, her two sisters (Euryale and Stheno), and her future children. Medusa and her sisters were banished to the underworld of Tartarus and Stephanie, Ella, and Masie were born sometime after. Poisiden, seeing how lovely his daughters were, begged Athena to spare them the hardship that Medusa and her sisters would face. Athena granted his request and let the girls keep their human form but had they also kept their monster form. Poisiden asked for a favor from the banished minor goddess and magician Circe to take his daughters in and train them so that they wouldn't be sent to Taurturus like their mother. When the hero Perseus beheaded their mother, The Gorgons have vowed revenge and have sworn to eliminate every living male. Present History Physical Appearance It is hard to say. The most common appearance that they take is blond hair and blue eyes. The Gorgons have been known to shapeshift and change their appearance to resemble the person that you most love. When they are resembling Medusa, they have her snakelike hair, red eyes, and their legs take the form of a sea serpent. Powers 'Seduction- '''The Gorgons are charming as well as beautiful. They are also major flirts and will say anything to seduce men. Circe taught about spells and potions and they sometimes use these to lure a guy into their trap. '''Shapeshifting- '''The Gorgons have to power to turn themselves into the person that you love most. '''Whirlwind- '''A power that they inherited from Poisiden, The Gorgons can control the wind, creating a living montrous vortex that kills anything in its path. '''Turning men to stone- '''When they turn into the likeness of Medusa, they have the power of turning anyone that looks at them into stone. Weaknesses '''Arrogance-'''All of three of The Gorgons are cocky an arrogant. They know that they are beautiful and believe that nothing can stop them. This leads to their downfall most of the time. '''Double Cluster-' The Double Cluster was the sword that Athena and Hermes gave to Perseus so that he could behead Medusa. This is the only sword that is strong enough to penetrate The Gorgons reptilian skin and kill or wound them. Relationships Arctica Wolf Devil Zenith Athena Firestormblaze Appearance Gallery Ella.jpg|Ella Th Three Girls.jpg|link=Together Stephanie.jpg|Masie Masie2.jpg|Stephanie Category:A to Z Category:Articles needing expansion Category:Females Category:Groups